disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kinect: Disneyland Adventures
Kinect Disneyland Adventures is a Disneyland based game released on the Microsoft XBox 360 and its Kinect peripheral. It is set in a virtual recreation of the Disneyland Park, featuring mini-games inspired by various attractions. Attractions *Peter Pan's Flight *Alice in Wonderland *Matterhorn Bobsleds *Pirates of the Caribbean *Big Thunder Mountain Railroad *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The Jungle Cruise *Space Mountain *Splash Mountain *The Haunted Mansion *It's a Small World *Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters *Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage *Mickey's Soundsational Parade *Pixie Hollow *Fireworks Spectacular *Princess Fantasy Faire Meet-and-Greet Characters Over 43 different Disney characters appear in the game for meet-and-greets throughout the park. Like with the actually park characters, the player can interact with them and take photos with them, dance with them, acquire their autographs and give them hugs or high-fives. They also give the player quests to do to help them. The meet-and-greet characters include: Mickey Mouse and Friends *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Pluto *Goofy *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Chip 'n' Dale *Duffy Bear Disney Princesses *Snow White *Cinderella *Aurora *Belle *Ariel *Jasmine *Tiana Song of the South *Brer Rabbit *Brer Fox *Brer Bear Alice in Wonderland *White Rabbit *Alice *Queen of Hearts *Mad Hatter Peter Pan *Peter Pan *Captain Hook Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh *Eeyore *Piglet *Tigger Toy Story *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Little Green Men *Jessie *Stinky Pete Aladdin *Genie *Aladdin The Jungle Book *Mowgli *Baloo Heroes *Beast *Stitch *Naveen *Pinocchio *Black Barty *Fortune Red Voice Cast *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse *Bill Farmer - Goofy, Pluto *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck, Chip, The Queen of Hearts *Corey Burton - Dale, Mad Hatter, Caterpillar, Captain Hook, Ghost Host *Katherine Von Till - Snow White *Elan Garfias - Pinocchio *Jess Harnell - Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox *James Avery - Brer Bear *Jennifer Hale - Cinderella, Princess Aurora *Kat Cressida - Alice, Constance Hatchaway *Jeff Bennett - White Rabbit, March Hare, Mr. Smee *Jim Cummings - Cheshire Cat, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger *Blayne Weaver - Peter Pan *Wally Wingert - Cubby the Lost Boy *Gregg Berger - Eeyore *Wyatt Dean Hall - Roo *Maxim Knight - Mowgli *Joel McCrary - Baloo *Travis Oates - Piglet *Jodi Benson - Ariel *Julie Nathanson - Belle *Robby Benson - Beast *Scott Weinger - Aladdin *Linda Larkin - Princess Jasmine *Jim Hanks - Woody *Stephen Stanton - Buzz Lightyear, Stinky Pete *Jeff Pidgeon - Little Green Men *Joan Cusack - Jessie *Andrew Stanton - Emperor Zurg, Crush *Chris Sanders - Stitch *Barry Humphries - Bruce *Angela Bartys - Fawn *Anika Noni Rose - Tiana *Bruno Campos - Prince Naveen *Rosalyn Landor - Fireworks Spectacular Announcer, Mission Control *Karen the Park Guide - Herself *Dan Gordon - one of the shopkeepers *Neil Kaplan - Jungle Cruise Gorilla *Ava Acres *Jonathan Adams *Carlos Alazraqui *Valerie Arem *Bella Ashyln *Troy Baker *Greg Baldwin *April Winchell *Maggie Wheeler *Eduardo Welter *Hynden Walch *JB Blanc *Kwesi Boakye *David Boat *Mary Lynn Bowen *Ethan Brooke *Bianca Buck *Tyreese Burnett *Ema Vo *Tara Strong *Zach Callison *Ariel Calver *Major Curda *Cooper Dundish *J.D. Hall *Carla Renata *Jane Perry *Bumper Robinson *Brian Tee *Vic Chao *Max Cazier *Mason Vale Cotton *Chris Gardner *Victoria Grace *Judy Johnson *Kate Higgins *Phil Hayes *David Lodge *Lydia Look *Elizabeth Pan *Siobahn Price *John Schwab *Jake Shelton *Roger Craig Smith *Monie Mon *Mona Marshall *Eric Meyers *Lauren Mote *Dave Marro *Josh Robert Thompson *Mia Vavassuer *Barry Tracthenberg *Raymond Ochoa *Darren O'Hare *Loren Lester *Chad Doreck *Darryl Alan Reed *Anthony Sorano *Cristina Pucelli *Wendi Motte *Mike MacRae *Delany Jones *Phil LaMarr *Yuri Lowenthal *Susan Haight *Kelly Donohue *Brandon Hender *James Patrick Stuart *Fred Tatasciore *Danielle Soibelman *Lelee Parrish *Liam O'Brien *Jim Meskimen *Garrett Masuda *Carlos McCullers *Anna Maria Lagasca *Darryl Kurylo *Daniella Jones *Jason Hernandez *Amelia M. Gotham *Jules de Jongh Collectables Photos There are several types of photo's in this game,the player cannot take any pictures until they have the camera from Mickey and have bought the corresponding photo album, they include: Photo Passes Photo passes are pictures of landmarks around the park. Altogether there is 79 to capture but are easy to find as each landmark has a notification sign near them. Discoveries Discoveries are places of interest around the park,many are given to you by characters for a task. Hidden Mickeys Hidden mickeys are located around the park for you to find. There is 98 all together. Character Snapshots Each character can be snapshot with the character. There is 44 of these. Notes *Star Tours and the Indiana Jones Adventure do not appear in the game, due to their being themed to Star Wars and Indiana Jones, properties licensed from Lucasfilm. Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin is also absent, due to Steven Spielberg's Amblin Entertainment holding joint ownership of the Roger Rabbit franchise with The Walt Disney Company. The facades of these attractions appear with their names removed and Mickey's Toontown, inspired by Who Framed Roger Rabbit, appears otherwise unchanged. However, the facade, merchandise and logo of Captain EO, another production that Disney and George Lucas collaborated on, appear in the game. *Also removed from the game are references to corporate sponsors such as Coca-Cola and Dole Pineapple. Category:XBox 360 games Category:2011 video games Category:Disney animated features canon video games Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:The Haunted Mansion Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Peter Pan Category:Disneyland Category:Cinderella Category:Aladdin Category:Kinect games Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Toy Story Category:The Little Mermaid Category:The Jungle Book Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Pinocchio